The invention relates to a vehicle with a compartment, at least one ventilation channel situated on the ceiling or on a side wall of the compartment running in the longitudinal or transverse direction of the vehicle, and a lighting facility with lighting elements.
Vehicles of the above mentioned kind are e.g. rail-bound vehicles, magnetically levitated vehicles or road-bound vehicles, in particular railway vehicles with passenger space in the form of a compartment.
In known vehicles with air conditioning systems at least one ventilation channel runs along the ceiling or the side wall of the compartment in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle; the ventilation channel is for supplying fresh air to or removing used air from the passenger space. The lighting facility comprises e.g. continuous lighting strips which run beside the ventilation channel and features lighting elements behind the lighting strips. Another known lighting facility is such that the lighting is indirect i.e. the lighting elements are partially covered e.g. by parts of the wall or ceiling.
One disadvantage of the previously known separate arrangement of lighting facility and ventilation channel is that this separate arrangement requires a great deal of space and installation is labor intensive.
The object of the present invention is therefore to arrange the ventilation channel and lighting facility in a vehicle of the type discussed above in such a manner that as little space as possible is required and the installation can be made simple also by making use of pre-assembled units.
That objective is achieved by way of the invention in that the ventilation channel is in the form of a reflector box with an at least partially light transparent channel base facing the interior of the compartment, and the lighting facility is situated inside the ventilation channel.
This arrangement of lighting according to the invention, integrated in the ventilation channel, results in a smaller amount of space being required than the state-of-the-art solutions. The ventilation channel according to the invention may feature individual lighting elements, lighting strips, air channels, air outlets, air extraction outlets, ventilators, insulation, cables, conduit for cables, reflectors for the lighting elements, fire alarms, fire-fighting units, supports, loudspeakers, information and cladding. The ventilation channel may be subdivided in the longitudinal or transverse direction into at least two longitudinal or transverse sub-channels by walls running in the transverse or longitudinal direction. This enables the lighting elements to be separated from each other individually or in groups, this in the interest of fire prevention. The dividing walls are preferably of glass, metal or a plastic which is difficult to combust, in particular polycarbonate. The sub-channels may be employed to separate the flow of fresh and used air.